pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dragnmn
Archive for the hell of it and to hide NPA spam GuildWiki Talk Please also see my GuildWiki talk page here (not that there is anything good on there). Dragnmn talk 22:26, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Random Chat Hi =P--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 16:41, 6 October 2007 (CEST) How do you upload a build?--Derial 18:56, 9 October 2007 (CEST) :Simply create the page you want to upload to, or move from the userpage. Create: make a link to the build (use Build:P1/P2_Build_Name in the sandbox or on your own userpage, NOT on a random page like this one). Move: there is a tab at the top of the page to do that. Dragnmn talk 22:25, 9 October 2007 (CEST) Your vote... Eternal Aura is to keep Heart of Fury up all the time. And I know the build "sucks" but hey, it is one of those "fun" builds--not necessarily the best, but fun to play. You can keep the 1-1-1 vote, just thought to let you know what Eternal Aura is for ;) ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 11:58, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :Ok, now I know that too. Still seems a bit pointless to use it for though, I prefer to use it with Balth/Lyssa/Mel/Grenth/Dwayna. Dragnmn talk 12:59, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::Yeah, but I figured with ~40 seconds of IAS you could finish off a mob, so it could be worth it. ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡I͡n͡f͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 14:36, 20 April 2008 (EDT) Please Check Talk Page. Fox007 16:03, 11 November 2008 (EST) :I checked the talk page, and I will change my vote. I'm too much into HA to think of the fact GvG actually has front and backlines. Try running this in HA and you'll be dead in 5 seconds. My bad, I will revote. Dragnmn talk 16:11, 11 November 2008 (EST) ::thank you :) Fox007 16:14, 11 November 2008 (EST) Your vote on Um...really? Interrupts are an issue for any monk build. If you run a WoH build and get dshotted, your team is just as fucked as it would be if ZB got dshotted in this build. You just have to be smart and cancel skills when you're being camped by a ranger or a mesmer (like all good monk players do). 21:41, 16 April 2009 :KJ forgot that WoH builds have Patient Spirit as a backup. However, this doesn't make your vote any less retarded. ··· Danny Does 22:17, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::That is your opinion. I feel that ZB lacks the protection from interrupts and diversions. ZB is 10 energy, hard to cancel. I see that I might have underrated, but I do not think it fits in the "great" category. 05:30, 17 April 2009 (UTC) (Dragnmn not logged in) :::How does it lack the protection? Could you clarify please? If you cannot, we'll be forced to assume you're mentally handicapped. Pressing escape is srsly hard, right? And so is maintaining a 7-second Guardian, ofc, to make you not have to cancel. :::tl;dr: Open "Properties" on your Guild Wars shortcut, go to the "Target" line, add -uninstall after the quotation marks, click "OK", then double-click the icon. ··· Danny Does 05:45, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::WoH is 3/4 second cast time, 5 energy. It is hard to interrupt, and if you suspect it will be anyway, it's a 5e cancel. ZB is a 1s cast, 10 energy. It's easy to interrupt and cancelling will cost you 10 energy. And if you miss the cancel you have to wait 4/16/24 seconds, depending on the skill. Then all your healing is gone. And no, I'm not mentally retarded. In fact, I'm smarter than average. EDIT: Guardian is easy to interrupt too. 09:23, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hmm, thats the sound of urbaed. ZB is 3/4. Life 09:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Ow damn. I'd swear it was 1s. Dragnmn talk 09:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::::lolretardation. A) Don't ever claim to be smarter than anyone. It just proves how retarded and self-conscious you are. B) At least know something about the topic you're arguing. ··· Danny Does 14:26, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yea....ZB is 3/4, but that doesn't make it immune to interrupts. So, if you don't suck at GW and are being camped, you cancel the skill on his dshot. Easy. 16:41, 17 April 2009 ::::::::::Which gets you into energy problems. Anyway, I see when I made a mistake, and I removed my vote. 19:11, 17 April 2009 (UTC)